Have Yourself a Merry Christmas?
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Gil, Oz, and Alice  along with Sharon and Break  get ready to attend a Christmas party being held at Pandora Headquarters. Just a general, little Christmas drabble for all Pandora Hearts fans out there! Merry Christmas! R&R


_**Have Yourself a Merry Christmas?**_

_**By:** LilyGinnyBlack_

__**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and etc. belong to ©Mochizuki Jun, Square Enix, Yen Press, and Xebec.**

_A/N: This is just a little something for Christmas! I hope you all enjoy it and that you all have a Merry Christmas! : )_

**-()-**

"Christmas…Is that something you can eat?"

That was the first question that came out of Alice's mouth when Oz told her that there was going to be a Christmas party at Pandora headquarters.

"No," Oz started, "it's a holiday, not a food." Right after he said this Gil walked into the room, a plate of homemade Christmas cookies in his hands, "But there _will_ be plenty of food to eat at the party, Alice!" As Oz supplied the brunette with this bit of information, his arm reached out for the plate, trying to sneakily snatch up one of the cookies without Gil noticing.

Of course, Gil was used to his master's mischievous ways, and simply moved the plate out of the blonds' reach as he walked by. "These cookies are for the party, so don't even think about eating one." Gil's eyes were stern as he informed an innocent eyed, 'I-Wasn't-Planning-On-Stealing-A-Cookie' Oz of the purpose of these particular treats.

Meanwhile Alice, who had the plate of cookies brought close to her when Gil moved them away from Oz, stretched out her hands to poke and prod the sweets, sniffing and taking in the warm smell, and just as she was about to stick out her tongue for a small taste, Gil shifted the plate away from her and gave her that same stern look and warning as Oz, "Don't even think about eating these. I'm getting a container to put these cookies in and then we are heading out to the party. I'll know if you eat one, you stupid rabbit. The same goes for you Oz." Gil then turned away from the two teens and headed back toward his kitchen.

And it was when Gil was in the kitchen, the door to one of cabinets opened and a container laying there; ready to be taken out, when he heard it: the crashing, the hissing, the creepy chuckling, and the soft reprimand of "I believe that you were not supposed to eat a single one of those cookies, Break."

Break.

Break was here and so was Miss Sharon.

It was just their luck. Gil sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, container in hand, and took in the sight of an agitated Alice, her hair practically spiking upward at the nearness of Break to her person, a pouting Oz who was mumbling about how he was "supposed to be the first one to eat Gil's cookies," and a content Break who was licking his crumb covered fingers clean.

Once Break was finished whisking away the evidence of his crime, he broke the silence with a brief, "Ah, hello there little Gil~" His tone pleasant and singing, a smile splayed across his pale face. As much as Gil felt the desire to punch that jovial face for touching his cookies, he reigned in his anger with the simple thought that it was Christmas and Miss Sharon would deal with that clown later. Therefore, it was with a tight voice that he replied back, "Break." He added with a far softer tone a "Happy Christmas, Miss Sharon." To which Sharon replied with an apology for Break's actions and a season greeting back.

"My grandmother and Master Barma are already at headquarters, helping Master Oscar and Mister Liam with the party preparations. We were told to come and pick you all up." Sharon explained as Gil picked up the cookies and placed them in the container, pacified by the fact that Break only ate one or two of the cookies and not the whole plate. That would have been horribly frustrating.

The moment Gil placed the lid on the container; Oz was out of his seat and ready to head out to the party. He energetically grabbed Alice's hand and Gil's free hand and then started marching for the door; Sharon and Break trailing behind the trio.

**-()-**

Once they were all settled in the carriage and the horses began pulling them all along, talk about the party itself began to circulate. Break slyly hinted that he saw Oz's uncle sneaking in a bottle of wine, while Sharon brought up the fact that Vincent would not be present at this year's party, due to the unfortunate incident that occurred the previous year, in which the Christmas tree was set ablaze when Vincent was hit with one of his sleep attacks and knocked over a lit candle into the pine. Little Echo, however, would be going in his stead. And though Gil frowned slightly at this tid-bit of information, there was an unspoken agreement that they were all a relieved by this turn of events.

"Though, it was rather peculiar," Sharon piped up, "Miss Sharon seemed rather upset to hear that Master Vincent would be unable to make the party this year. Though, she cheered right up when she was reminded that this would be the first Christmas in ten years that she would be able to spend with you, Master Oz."

Break did not allow for Oz and Gil to really process and maul over Ada's suspicious behavior by plowing on with the information, "Though Master Vincent isn't coming, I've heard that your other little brother, Master Elliot, is. He is apparently bringing his servant, Leo, and from what I've heard he has composed a little Christmas jingle. Word has it that Master Elliot is only coming because Oz is going to be there~"

"WHAT! Elliot is going to be there!" Oz shouted out in excited, his body flinging itself forward in the small carriage, and his arms flailing wildly at his side.

"OZ! Wai-What, sit down!" Gil cried out, swiping his hands trying to catch an article of Oz's clothing in order to get him back in his seat and relaxed. But just when Gil's fingers were about to curl themselves into Oz's shirt, the carriage went right over a large bump in the road, causing the container in Gil's hand to slip from his grip and hit the floor of the carriage in just a way that the cookies spilled all over the ground. He groaned. This was purely his luck.

Oz scrambled to the floor, streaming out apology after apology, while Break just laughed himself silly and Sharon promptly hit him over the head with a white, paper fan. Her words of "I'm sure they were quite tasty," overlapped with Oz's shout of "Five second rule!" and Break's confirmation that the cookies had, indeed, been very yummy.

In that moment Gil wondered what was so "happy" or "merry" about Christmas, and came to the conclusion that nothing really was. Christmas was nothing but hectic, busy, and noisy…He watched as Oz popped one of his cookies into his mouth…

"Break was right, Gil! These cookies are delicious!"

But there wasn't anything really _wrong_ with that either.

**-()-**

_A/N: And that's it! Let me know what you think of it and Happy Holidays!_

__-Lily-


End file.
